In recent years, an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) has been widely used as a power semiconductor device having a breakdown voltage of 600 V or more. Since this power semiconductor device is generally used as a switch, it is desired to be low in on-voltage and fast in switching speed. In addition to this, it is especially desired to have higher reliability as a high-voltage and large-current switch.